


Doubt and fear

by Orogeneza



Series: TryingToBreathe [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dreams, Love, being scared, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orogeneza/pseuds/Orogeneza
Summary: We're all sometimes scared of living for real.





	Doubt and fear

I keep this dream  
somewhere deep  
and I whish  
It will never  
come true  
because  
that is  
the only way  
I can have  
you  
in my head  
without fear  
and doubt  
we're just perfect  
here  
in my mind  
and if  
someday  
you come  
to me  
and say  
those lines  
written  
in my dream  
I will know  
that  
it's not how  
I'd like it  
to be  
because I prefer  
life  
without doubt  
and fear


End file.
